The present invention relates to a method for forming a resin surface, a method for manufacturing an article which forms recessed portions different in size on a surface thereof, an article manufactured by the method, a method for manufacturing gloves, and gloves manufactured by the method, and more particularly to an article or gloves which exhibits an excellent non-slip effect and flexibility.
For example, as a method for forming surface unevenness on a surface of work gloves, there has been proposed a method which uses water-soluble powder or granular substances such as ordinary salt (see patent document 1, for example). That is, a rubber gloves mold is immersed in a latex composition, and is pulled up from the latex composition thus forming a coating film made of the latex composition on a surface of the mold. Ordinary salt is scattered and adhered to the unset latex coating film, the coating film is vulcanized by directly heating the rubber gloves mold and, thereafter, ordinary salt is removed by washing with water. In such a manner, rubber gloves having a rubber film which forms fine recessed portions on a surface thereof are obtained.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2639415 (see FIG. 1)